A Stellar Dream
by SakuraHearftfilia
Summary: A dream is more then what it seems. A dream, where there is nothing to fear, nothing to love, nothing to hate. A dream, that is really a nightmare. What happens when nightmares can come true? Lucy discovers her true self when her 'dream' starts to come true. NaLu!
1. Dreams are the Beginning

**Hello!**

**This is my first fan fiction, fan fiction, (if you get what I'm saying)**

**I hope you approve or like, whatever XD**

**so please tell me how I can improve!**

* * *

Lucy was having the weirdest dream. She was at the guild, except no one was there. She was all alone. She stepped outside and wondered the streets of Magnolia. There was no one here either. She began to run through every street, down every lane, looking through every window. No one._ What happened? Is this really Magnolia? Am I dreaming or is this actually reality?_

Lucy was staring to lose breath, as she entered hidden parts of Magnolia she didn't know existed. Different lanes, and different paths all going the same direction. She followed these paths continuously. Suddenly she reached a dark forest filled with vines and misty air. She entered, cautiously walking through, _Where am I? What is- _Lucy stumbled upon a grey, rocky wall. Vines crept up along the sides and in the middle stood a big pair of wooden doors. There are no door handles though. She placed her hands on each side of the door and pushed. The doors slowly opened and a bright, blinding light appeared.

* * *

"HEY LUCY! WAKE UP!" Lucy opened her eyes to see Natsu's face just inches from hers, his spiky pink just brushing her skin.

"Huh?" They stay like that for a minute before Lucy realises what was going on.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" She punches him in the face and pulls her covers up towards her. Her face went a tinge red and she sat there for a while before stepping out of her bed. Natsu was now sitting on the floor, next to him was Happy, who was sitting as well.

"We came to get you, 'cause we're going on a new job. But you were asleep so me and Natsu tried to wake you." Then he whispered, "It looked like you were having a bad dream though…"

"Yeah, Lucy what were you dreaming about?"

"If it was a bad dream, she was probably dreaming about there being no more fish…"

"SHUT UP CAT. THAT WAS DEFINITELY NOT IT, besides what I dream about is none of your business," Lucy retorted, a bit annoyed at his attitude.

"Whatever, just get ready so we can go. You're taking forever…" Natsu whined. Lucy shot him a quick glare then went to get ready.

~Time skip~

Lucy finally was ready. Dressed in her newest outfit, she was satisfied. She wore a soft purple and yellow top with pink laces, a matching skirt and her knee-high black boots. Her hair was in two pig tails tied by purple ribbons. Natsu was in his usual attire and Happy… Well, yeah.

"Are the others coming?"

"No"

"Why not?"

"Because we haven't had a job, with just you, me and Happy in ages. Besides, I wanna take a break from ice princess."

"Oh," Lucy was surprised. _It would be nice to go on one with just the three of us again._

"Okay then, let's go." The three then left Lucy's place and set off.

"Hey, where are we going?"

"We're going to a big scary castle. Apparently it's haunted by a huge scary monster and they need someone to get rid of it." Natsu seemed excited, however, Lucy trembled at the word _haunted._ She was freaking out inside her head.

They decided to take the train and finally reached the station after Natsu explained the job a bit more. They stepped onto the train taking a seat near the door. As the train started to move, Natsu almost immediately became sick. Lucy was already used to this, but she couldn't help but feel sorry for him. It was a super long train ride to get there. Happy sat next to Natsu and asked him every 5 minutes if he was okay. That was the annoying part.

"Hey Natsu,"

"Yeah,"

"Are you okay?"

"Not really,"

"Okay."

The same conversation went on for hours. 3 hours later Lucy couldn't take it anymore.

"Hey Na-"

"SHUT UP CAT! YOU GUYS HAVE BEEN HAVING THE EXACT SAME CONVERSATION FOR 3 FREAKING HOURS! All Natsu needs a bit of SILENCE and REST."

"Natsu, Lucy's scary…"

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP."

"Okay…"

Happy sat there in silence, Natsu fell asleep and Lucy was reading.

"Hey Lucy,"

Lucy looked up from her book, "Yeah, what?"

"What'cha reading?"

"A book."

"What kind of book?"

"Romanc-" Lucy replied a little irritated.

"Romance, huh. You _are _into _those _kind of books," Happy smirked. Lucy hit him with the book then continued reading.

"Hey Lucy,"

"What now?" She was beginning to lose her patience.

"What'cha reading?" Lucy sighed, _this is killing me._

* * *

By the time they reached their destination it was night. They had to find an inn or somewhere they could stay for the night. Natsu was better already and suggested to look around town. They wandered the streets but most of the places were closed for the night. It was 10:00pm already so Lucy didn't expect much to be open. But this, was like a ghost town.

"Hey Natsu,"

"Yeah Lucy?"

"Where are we exactly?"

"Uh… I guess I forgot," He replied rubbing his head.

Lucy and Happy both shouted in unison, "WHAT?!"

"Oops, sorry."

Lucy sighed. So far, their job wasn't going too well.

* * *

**Thanks for reading the first chapter! **

**Please review!**


	2. Dreams are to be Feared

**Hello again!**

**I have decided that I will try to upload this every Friday! (To make this easier for me)**

**However, I will try to go with not too short chapters, but I won't lag on forever 'kay? ^.^**

**So, thanks for the reviews, favs and follows!**

**Hope you like this chapter too!**

* * *

Lucy felt like crying. She, Natsu and Happy were in the middle of a ghost town, no idea where they were. Lucy was about to wail when an elderly lady approached them from the middle of nowhere. She slowly walked up to them, balancing on her engraved walking stick. The lady was slowly making her way and when she finally reached them, she look like she was going to collapse onto the ground.

"Hello there," The elderly lady managed to hiss out. Lucy could feel shivers go down her spine and almost cried out. The lady seemed to struggle to speak.

"I suppose you are the mages from Fairy Tail. The ones who took my request?" Lucy nodded. Natsu just stared at the lady, Happy seeming to be much more scared of her than Lucy, as he was hiding behind Natsu's back. The lady smiled a thin smile.

"Hmm. I guess you'll do. Now, follow me." She started to hobble towards the direction she came from. Lucy followed her, hesitantly, and Natsu and Happy followed behind. They quickly caught up to her but the old lady was walking far too slow for Natsu's liking.

"Hey, hurry up, why don't 'cha? You're taking forev-"

"NATSU." Lucy shouted and glared at him. The lady just smiled.

"I know I'm slow. Why don't I meet you at the mansion? It's just up ahead-"

"THANKS OLD LADY!" Natsu and Happy ran (or flew) off. Lucy was pissed.

"Ha, call me Gretchen." Lucy smiled apologetically to Gretchen.

"I'm sorry, Natsu-"

"It's fine. Now, hurry up after your boyfr-"

"Huh?"

"Oh, nothing." And with that Lucy began to run after them.

* * *

**Natsu POV**

_Man, why does it take so long just to go to one freakin' building? Hey where'd Luce go?_

I turn around, to see Lucy catching up to us. She started to slow down to a walking pace before meeting up with us. She didn't look happy.

"Hey, watch your manners 'kay. Don't just call her old lady then run off."

"Fine, whatever. But she was taking foreeeeeevvvveeeerrrrr-"

"NATSU,"

"Fine, sheesh." I retort. I feel exhausted but I decide to walk on.

Happy flies beside me on my right. Lucy walks along my left, sighing, seeming more relaxed now.

"Just don't do anything too stupid, okay?" She smiled, beaming.

I swear my heart skipped a beat then.

* * *

**Lucy POV**

Hmm?

Natsu went red for a second then picked up pace. _Did I say something?_

Whatever, knowing Natsu, he'll be over it soo-

"HEY LUCE!"

I sigh, "What?"

"WE'RE HERE!"

I look up (from my thoughts) to see a big mansion.

It was a double story, wide building. The grey paint was peeling off its sides, the black rooftops more than slightly worn. The many windows, dusty and broken, the door old and close to falling off its hinges. I felt a shiver make its way down my spine. I gulped then walked closer towards the ancient building. The path was made of cobblestone and the grass didn't look like it has been cared for in years. In fact, the yard was full of weeds and dying flowers. It felt similar, the presence of this house and this garden. _Have I been here before? _I tried to relax, but seeing my surroundings once more, it was the farthest thing from possible.

"Hey Luce, you alright?"

"Huh?" Natsu looks at me worryingly. "Oh, yeah. Just a little nervous, that's all."

"Lucy's scaaaaaaaaaaaaared…" Happy teased.

"I BET YOU ARE TOO, CAT," I retorted.

"Lucy's scary…"Happy is quiet after that.

Natsu laughs. I glare at him, then he shuts up too. "Sorry," he mutters.

I sigh, "Whatever. Let's just get this over with, 'kay?"

They nod, and by the time this conversation was over we were standing on the front porch of the house.

* * *

**Okay, that was my second chapter...**

**I hope it wasn't too bad.**

**Anyways, till next week (maybe sooner) bye!**

**P.S Experimenting with P.O.V's for the first time, so please tell me if I'm doing it wrong!**

**okay, now bye!**


	3. Dreams of Seperation

**Am I late? I think I am. BY 1 DAY. Still late though... I am ashamed. A bit of OOC but other than that, it's good. I think. I also added a chapter title, YAY!**

**Anyways, I will next update by Friday. I promise. Did I promise last time? I think I did. I am a failure (dark aura).**

**I know my last chapter was a bit short, I had to balance a lot of school work. So this time I mad it longer. I would've have made this chapter a bit longer but I had to stop there for a reason. Enjoy!**

* * *

Natsu tries to open the door. It won't budge. He raises his right foot to kick it down but Lucy stops him.

"Try to remember that someone lives here okay? You can't go around kicking people's doors down." Lucy scolds him. She knew they caused enough destruction already. They didn't need another bill to pay.

"Fine. But it'll take FOREVER for that old la-"

"I told you, my name is _Gretchen_." They turn around and see Gretchen behind them. Lucy was stunned but not as stunned as Natsu was.

"Wha-"

"You must have been talking for longer then you thought. Now come, we best not stand out here in the cold." Her expression seemed plain enough, but Natsu was still unsure. Lucy was still shocked but nodded. Natsu and Happy agreed before turning once more to face the door. Gretchen walked up and kicked the door down.

"WHAA-"

She smiled and continued into the house. Natsu pouted, "SEE, why couldn't I kick the door down?" Lucy was more stunned than ever.

"I don't- just forget it." Natsu nodded reluctantly then stepped into the old, dusty house. He looked back at Happy who then followed him. Then he turned to face Lucy who was still unsure. However, one minute later she gave in and followed the two inside.

* * *

**Natsu P.O.V**

That took way longer then it needed to. Anyways, HOW THE HECK DID SHE GET HERE SO FAST?! I still don't see why _I _couldn't kick down the door.

"Hey, Natsu?" Lucy was waving her hand in front of my eyes.

"Are you paying attention or not? Did you hear her? We have to get rid of this thing by Friday, so you better listen."

Gretchen nodded. I snapped out of my own thoughts and started listening. So, if today was Tuesday so… 3, no, yes. Wait what?

"NATSU!" Luce was shouting at me now. The old lad- I mean Gretchen is gone now and it's just me, Luce and Happy left standing (or flying) in the middle of the hallway.

"Huh, what?" Luce sighed. That wasn't good.

"Were you paying attention?"

"I guess not," She sighed again. Oh well. She can fill me in on it later.

"So can we start now or what?" Happy flew down and landed softly on the ground. Lucy looked at him a while, then shook her head.

"C'mon. Why aren't we going? Hey lil' buddy lets g-"

"Natsu, if you were paying attention, you would've known that we are starting _tomorrow. _We'll sleep tonight and start first thing in the morning."

"Oh," Happy was close to laughing. I groaned and turned in the opposite direction.

Luce stopped me. "It's this way" She pointed in her direction.

"Fine. Let's go, I'm tired already." I walk off and wander the halls for a bit. It's been about an hour before I come across a dead end. I turn around to ask Lucy where to go. She's not there. Neither is Happy. My sweat drops and I freak out. I start running in the direction I came from. These halls never seem to end though. As if I'm caught in a dream. I look behind me. The dead end is still inches away from my face. I yell and try to run yet again, these halls are moving, changing, but the end still there. Where the heck am I?

* * *

**Lucy P.O.V**

I wait for a few minutes, trying to go through our situation. However, my mind is far too clouded to think. I sigh and turn to chase after Natsu. But he's gone. _He must've have went in a room already. _I turn to ask Happy if he saw where Natsu went. But he wasn't there. _He must have left along with Natsu. Well, they are best friends. _I sigh once more and start off down the hall way. I walk for about an hour, but I have yet to see any rooms. I turn around to see how far I've gone. The front door is still a few meters from my feet. My sweat drops and I yell out for Natsu and Happy. Even Gretchen. But no one answers.

I feel shivers go down my spine and I walk towards the door. WAIT. DIDN'T GRETCHEN JUST KICK DOWN THE DOOR? I turn to see the dark hall way, unchanged. I cry out and fall to my knees. Where am I? What happened? I just need to get out of here as soon as possible. So I stand up, shaking. I walk to the door, determined to get out of here as soon as possible. I reach out my hand to brush the handle. _It's cold, and it makes me miss Natsu's warmth – wait. What am I saying? _I feel myself blush and I grasp the handle firmly. _I will find you. I promise. _And with that I open the door.

* * *

**Happy P.O.V**

"Natsu? Where are you?" I fly down the hallway. He just left, where could he have gone?_ I give up. I'll go find him with Lucy. This place creeps me out…_ I turn around to go back to Lucy but am blocked by a wall. I gasp and turn the other way. There's a wall there too. I cry out.

"NATSU! LUCY! HELP!" I don't hear any answers. I fly down and sit in the middle of my enclosed space. I start to cry and I feel so alone. What happened? Maybe some fish will cheer me up. I reach into my green backpack and grab one of the many fish kept inside. I start to nibble at it, but I still am super scared. This time, it looks like my fish isn't helping...

"NATSU WHERE ARE YOU?"

* * *

**Natsu P.O.V**

I yell again. "LUCY! HAPPY! WHERE'D YOU GO?"

No answer. I burst into flames. _Where is that old lady at a time like this anyway? Where are they? Where am I? _I lunge out at the hall way, running as fast as I can. _I swear if I run any faster, the whole building will burst into flames. But that'll just make Lucy angry again – wait. What am I thinking? She would want me to save her rather than an old building_. I smile. I better speed up then. So I do. But nothing seems to change. I stop, out of breath. I turn to see if the wall is still there. It is.

* * *

**Lucy P.O.V**

I almost scream. I open the doors to see Magnolia staring me in the face. I walk out a few feet. This is my street. I turn back to look at the house but it was no longer there. In its place is my apartment.

My sweat drops, and I run to the guild, opening the doors and bursting in. There's no one here. I cry out and run around Magnolia, no one to be seen. Why does this seem so familiar? I feel like crying my heart out. _Where could everyone be?_ I run some more, pushing myself even further. _Why am I the only one here? What's happening? What happened to the house? Gretchen? Happy? Natsu? Natsu…_

I stop, and rest. I close my eyes. _I wish Natsu was here. Then I wouldn't be so a- wait. What am I saying? I can do this. I'm sure Natsu's out there somewhere, beating someone up for this. I should do what I can to help. _I open my eyes. I'm standing in front of Natsu's house.

I fight back tears. _Why am I here? Wasn't I in the middle of town just before?_ I walk up to it slowly. My head is pounding and my chest aching. I slowly grasp my hand around the metal handle on the wooden door. I then take my hand off. I want to believe they're in there. But I know they're not. There's a more likely chance they're in my apartment. I feel a smile stretch on my face. I can't hold it back anymore. My tears start to roll down my cheeks and I start to sob. Leaning on their door, I cry, feeling lost and alone.

'_Lucy. Let your emotions take over. Come to me.' A voice. Is it in my head? It's coming from inside the house. Is it Natsu? NO, it can't be. _I start to cry at Natsu's name again. Why am I crying now? This has happened many times before, I mean, getting separated from him. So why do I cry now?

I step back and glance at the door. I feel drawn to it and walk back to it. Slowly I caress the handle. Why? I don't know. But I decide to open the door. I walk in to see no one there (of course). I stay a bit. I look at all I see in front of me. I smile, but deep inside I'm hurting even more. So I walk out. But to the middle of a dark forest. I turn back. Natsu's house is no longer there. My heart drops. In its place stand _the_ pair of large wooden doors.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN... (Poor happy) Cliffhanger! I am not good at them though... If only I were... (starts to daydream)**

**(Realises staring eyes, and snaps out of dream) Oh well...**

**Please review! I really want to become a better writer. I aim for a job in literacy when I'm older so this is a start. And by aim for a job in literacy, I mean I dream of becoming an author of a manga. Not the artist, the person who comes with the story. I'm an otaku, so my dream has to involve manga...**

**I would love to do the art as well, but I am a failure at it... (sadly)**

**SO, please review! (Poses like America(Yes, I just _had_ to make a Hetalia reference)) Bye!**


	4. Dreams Change

**Hello! I'm back, and on time!**

**Sorry, was busy listening to Japan's song '_Excuse me, I'm Sorry' _all day.**

**so sad... I wanna cry... DON"T DYE YOUR HAIR JAPAN! *sobs***

**Anyways, I just want to say I hope you like this chapter! It took me a while, 'cause I had lots of school work and anime to watch but I made it! - gomen!  
**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Lucy P.O.V**

I stare at them. My breathing stops. I start to step back in fear. I turn around to see my surroundings. They're the same forest. I turn back. It's the same doors. The same wall. The same dream. I cry out, breathing once more, I turn around and run. I run for what seems like hours, but the forest never seems to end. I turn back to see how far I've run.

I haven't moved.

The doors are still there.

There's no where I can go. I'm stuck in this dream.

I remember opening the doors, waking up before the light consumed me. Before I could see what was inside. Will the same happen now? Is this a dream or reality? Will I ever wake up?

Suddenly my body starts to move on its own. I walk closer to the door reluctantly. _'What am I doing? NO! STOP!'_ But my thoughts aren't changing anything. I try to scream but my mouth won't move. My legs, tired and sore, won't listen. They keep closing in on the door. '_NO! WHAT WILL HAPPEN? STOP! DON'T GO ANY CLOSER!'_

Too late. I reach the door. I'm in control again. I can move of my own free will. Whatever happened has gone now and I am able to move myself. At least for now.

I look down at my hands, they are dirtied, little spots of blood and dust plus other unknown things are covering the palms of my hand. My fingers covered in mostly tiny streaks of blood and little specks of dust and dirt, but still okay. I reach out to the door. My stinging hands slightly caress the aging wood. They really are the same doors. I think for a moment, as if deciding if I should open the doors or not. But that is 'as if'. I have already decided. I place my hands on either side. I take in a deep breath. I slowly push the doors open.

* * *

**Natsu P.O.V**

'_Where am I? WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?'_

I turn to face the wall. I stare at it for a while. And see things I haven't seen before. Like the 4 lines in the shape of a rectangle. Or the rusty doorknob on its left side. Outside the rectangle, the paint looked to be peeling, but the paint inside looked as good as knew. I'm an idiot. But I am not stupid. I know this is my only way out.

'_But what if they come here and I've already gone?' _I start to argue with myself.

'_They are smart. Lucy's super smart, she'll notice it right away. And Happy will notice it sooner than you took the time to.'_

I stopped. I knew this was all I brought my hand up to lay on the door knob. I grab hold of it and turn it. I push but it doesn't work. I push even harder and it doesn't work. I stop and think for a moment. _'What would Lucy do?' _Then I realise. I grab hold of the knob once more, turning it, I pull it towards me. The door opens, and I step inside. Or rather, outside.

* * *

**Happy P.O.V**

I finish my fish. I fly up to see if there was any way out, any little crack or gap I could squeeze through. But there isn't. I fly back down and sit on a chair. '_Wait. A chair?' _I fly up and look back down. It isn't a chair, but a doorknob. I fly down without any thought and grab hold of it. Then I think.

'_I need to find Natsu and Lucy, so this is my only way. I have to get out as soon as I can.'_

I sigh, "I thought this task was to defeat some scary monster. Not to get trapped in this box."

I have to use all my strength to turn it. And I do. It somehow turns and clicks. I pull it up. The door opens. I can't see what is on the other side but I know this is the only way to go. I quickly let go of the door and fly through. The door booms close behind me.

* * *

**Natsu P.O.V**

'_Huh? What? How?' _I am staring face to face with Magnolia. I turn around, expecting the wall I passed through, but it's gone. Instead, Lucy's apartment. I gasp. I jump in through the window, half-expecting Lucy to be there, yelling at him for 'breaking in'. But she isn't.

I look everywhere. She isn't here. Why would she? Weren't they just inside some creepy house? I shake my head. I really am an idiot sometimes. I jump back out the window and run to the guild hall. I have to find Lucy and Happy as soon as I can. It may be my only chance. I burst inside, but my hope soon crashes down.

There's no one here. '_Impossible. There is always __**someone **__in the guild.' _

I run through each hall and room. There's still no one to be found.

'_Something's not right. This isn't __**our **__guild. I need to find the others fast.' _I run outside and keep running. I pass through the empty streets and alleys, looking for _someone_. Anyone. I stop to catch my breath.

I close my eyes and think.

'_Why is this happening? What do I do?' _For once, I felt lost. I haven't had this feeling in ages. The last and only time I felt this way was when Igneel disappeared. I feel a tear _try _to make its way to my eye, but I push it back. Lucy and Happy are depending on me, and I need to save them.

I open my eyes. I'm in front of _my _house.

* * *

**Lucy P.O.V**

As the light consumes me, nothing goes away. I don't wake up. I'm still in my dream. Instead I just stand staring at the mesmerising scene in front of me.

There stood a picture of perfection. A traditional style village, filled with happiness, smiles and laughter. There appeared about 50 villagers. They seemed so alive. I felt the sun shine on my skin, warming me, making me just realise I was in the cold. They bustled through the streets and the whole place was filled with cheerful and joyful voices.

I turn back, facing the now, even darker forest. A breeze caught my hair and chilled my skin. Beads of sweat dropped from my face and I felt the sun's warmth disappearing from my back. I quickly turn around to face the village and immediately, the cold starts to leave my body.

I finally decide to step through the doors, them shutting instantly behind me. I walk towards the village and notice something I hadn't before. In the middle of the village, dead centre, stood a tremendously tall tower. It was huge, and held what seemed like a crystal spherical room before covered with a dark, red, tiled roof. The sides, a painted purple brick that could be no more than 50 years old. The formation of the city, I then see is in the shape of a star.

I swear I had seen this before. But where? I don't take the time to think however, as I soon find my feet moving once ore on their own. I look up. In front of me stands a tall man. His long black hair was tied back in a ponytail. He wore glasses that sat just upon his nose, and was wearing a dark purple cloak with stellar patterns. Next to him stood a young lady, her blue hair short and rough and she was grinning. I then see a picture of Gretchen in my mind. I gasp aloud. They hear and smile, eyes wide, their pupils small black beads. I try to scream but fail as I fall to the ground, unconscious.

* * *

**So, did you like it? What happened to Lucy?  
****Please review! I want to thank those who did review. So, _arigatou.  
_****As soon as I got it I started this chapter, and finished half of it before I had to go to bed. ha XD  
****They really do give me the motivation to write. So, I hope you like this chapter, It isn't very long. Next time I'll be sure to write a longer chapter!  
****So till next time, bye ni~**


	5. Dreams Start Revelations

**I'M LATE I'M SORRY! GOMEN, GOMEN!**

**Sigh, had this ready for ages, oh well.**

**No school for two weeks so there are no excuses for me!**

**Well, I hope you like this chapter!**

**P.S. If you eventually die before the story ends, I will personally put the finished story on your grave. *bows***

* * *

**Lucy P.O.V**

I wake up to find myself in complete darkness. My hands are chained so that I hang in the air, my feet chained to the ground. My neck chained as well, in a way that makes it painful for me to move. There is no light at all, all I can feel is the cold, hard metal against my skin, and the chilled breeze around me.

I try to struggle but as I do the chains get harder, they restrict me more. The pain gets worse and its getting more difficult for me to breathe.

I hear footsteps approach, slow but at a steady pace. The man from before is now visible in the darkness. He claps his hands, light bursts into the room, coming from a small glowing orb in the centre. It levitates in between us, moving ever so slightly. He grins and his hair seems to float around him, following him when he moved.

"So you are awake now?" He whispers in a deep yet amused voice.

I strain to look at him, knowing that if I respond, I am only bringing closer my end. He laughs at my torture. His slender frame makes him more intimidating.

I feel tears swell up in my eyes, slowly sliding onto my cheek, then dropping onto my feet. He laughs, even more amused at my pain. He steps closer, bringing up a dagger to my throat.

"You are about to meet your fate, my child." His eyes widen, a sick look creeping onto his face. He then draws away and as quickly as he appeared he once more disappeared into the darkness. The light now gone, along with him.

* * *

**Happy P.O.V**

I find myself back at home. Our home, not Lucy's. _'Oh, if we were gonna come back, I would want to go to Lucy's' _I pout and fly over to the carpet and sit down.

What am I going to do now? How did I get back home? I lie down and pull out another fish. I nibble at it, then take a big bite. As I chew I think about what's going on. _'Okay, 1. I don't know where Natsu or Lucy is. 2. I am going to run out of fish soon. 3. I am not in that scary house anymore.'_

As I finish my fish, I look at all of the memories Natsu and I had kept and treasured. I get up and fly to Lucy's maid costume when the door opens.

* * *

**Natsu P.O.V**

I stare at it. I turn my head back to find I'm not in the main part of Magnolia anymore. I turn my head back to the door. I end up turning my head multiple times, until I confirm that I really am here.

Without hesitation I reach out and open the door, bursting inside to find Happy flying in the middle of the room.

I gasp, "HAPPY!"

"NATSU!"

I grab and hug him tightly, he did the same (or at least tried to X3) until he complained he couldn't breathe. I reach out and sit down on our hammock, Happy landing next to me. He looks up at me, smiling.

"Where's Lucy?"

My thoughts snap back to Lucy. I still haven't found her yet, and neither has Happy. I look down at my feet, and as if reading my thoughts, Happy looks at me and says;

"You, haven't found her, have you?"

I sadly shake my head. I start to think about all the memories we shared, and all the times we had together. The fun, the sad and the mad. I feel a tear threaten my left eye, but I shake it off. I stand up and look straight ahead.

"Don't worry 'lil buddy! We'll find her, I know we will!"

"Natsu, you're the one who's worrying,"

"Wha-" I feel a tinge of pink reach my cheeks. Happy giggles and flies out the door. I shout and run out after him.

* * *

**Lucy P.O.V**

I stare at the space left by the strange man. It was dark, and I now long for the light and warmth of Natsu and his flames. Wait, what am I saying? '_Wow, Lucy. By the time this is over, you'll be a bigger perv than Gray.' _I frown at the thought.

'_I wonder what's happening back at the guild, how long has it been? It could've have been days for all I know. I mean I did black out. Are they looking for us, or has it only been an hour?_' These complications are whirling around my mind, making me dizzy and it's beginning to hurt.

'_WHERE THE HECK ARE THEY? Where is Natsu? He's always there when I need him. Happy too. I feel tears gather once more. Did something happen? Are they alright? Did they get captured too?_' My heart starts to beat faster.

'_What if something bad happened? There is no light, I can't sense anyone else's presence. I can't feel Natsu's at all. Why does this hurt so much? What's happening to me?_' I cry, sob, and scream.

The chains get tighter. In the distance I see the man. He was smirking, he controlled my actions. '_Can he control my thoughts as well?'_ I have no time to think.

"NATSUUUU, HEEEEEEEEELP!" I collapse, chains breaking and my sore and bloodied body limp on the floor.

* * *

**Natsu P.O.V**

I notice that we're not in front of our house anymore. We're instead in front of two wooden doors.

"Natsu," Happy tugged on my scarf. "Think about it. I was thinking about you and Lucy and I ended up in our house."

"Yeah," I nod. "I was thinking about Lucy when I came here, and then I was in front of her apartment."

"You were thinking about Lucy?" He asks, and I nod. "That means you liiiiiiiiiiike her."

"N-no it d-does n-not" I stutter, heat rising to my cheeks. Happy giggles.

"We were both thinking of Lucy when we left," he starts.

"Yeah, so. I thought of her and I was in front of her apartment. It makes no sense."

"Yeah, what if this time, it took us to Lucy?"

I feel my eyes widen. That would make sense. I nod. Why would Lucy be here though?

"But wouldn't that mean Lucy was near her apartment when I came"

Happy nodded. "I thought of both of you, but only you found me. I didn't see Lucy."

"But I thought of her when I was near the guild and that's when I came to our house."

"Then that means, she was just in our house." Happy pointed out.

"But why would she?" I wasn't even aware that she knew where we live. Well, we know where she lives so it's only fair.

"Maybe she was thinking about us."

"Then why would she be here?" I ask. I liked Happy's – what word did Lucy use again? Oh right – theory, but I had to make sure it was true.

"Maybe she was thinking of something. Wait, you were near the guild?"

"Yeah, but there was no one inside. No one anywhere. I couldn't see _anyone_."

"What? That must be a nightmare."

A nightmare. Wait –

* * *

**Flashback**

"_HEY LUCY! WAKE UP!" Lucy opened her eyes to see my face just inches from hers, my spiky pink just brushing her skin._

"_Huh?" We stay like this for a minute before Lucy realises what was going on._

"_WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" She punches me in the face and pulls her covers up towards her. Her face went a tinge red and she sat there for a while before stepping out of her bed. I was now sitting on the floor, next to me was Happy, who was sitting as well._

"_We came to get you, 'cause we're going on a new job. But you were asleep so me and Natsu tried to wake you." Then he whispered, "It looked like you were having a __**bad dream**__ though…"_

"_Yeah, Lucy what were you dreaming about?"_

"_If it was a bad dream, she was probably dreaming about there being no more fish…"_

"_SHUT UP CAT. THAT WAS DEFINITELY NOT IT, besides what I dream about is none of your business," Lucy retorted, a bit annoyed at his attitude. _

"_Whatever, just get ready so we can go. You're taking forever…" I whined. Lucy shot me a quick glare then went to get ready._

**End of Flashback**

* * *

A bad dream. '_That's a nightmare right? Maybe that's what Lucy was dreaming about. But why?'_

I sit and ponder for a moment. Happy looks anxiously at me. I know it may not be right, but it is still a possibility. '_Wow. I think Lucy's smartness is wearing off on me.' _I shake my head. Now is not the time to be thinking about this.

We have to find Lucy and get out of here as fast as we can. One thing's certain, this is not Magnolia.

_("NATSUUUU, HEEEEEEEEELP!")_

"HAPPY DID YOU HEAR THAT?"

"Hear what?"

"IT WAS LUCY! SHE NEEDS OUR HELP! WE HAVE TO SAVE HER!"

"WHAT?"

"I HEARD HER CALLING. SHE'S IN DANGER! COME ON!"

Happy nods, and we burst through the doors, running to where her cries come from.

* * *

**I hope this isn't too much of a cliffhanger this time.**

**I know half the chapter was dialogue between Natsu and Happy, sorry 'bout that.**

**Just couldn't come up with anything else! Well, 'till next time, I hope you like my fan fiction so far!**

**- Sakura *bows* **


	6. Dreams Go Worse

**HERRO! I'm back and earlier than usual! I did finish this chapter fairly quickly, I guess I really got into it!**

**Well, this chapter is not really near the end... I probably have two chapters (at least) to go. I don't want to make this story _too _long.**

**This chapter is more so in Lucy's perspective. It has more info on the evil side, so I hope you like my plot!**

* * *

**Natsu P.O.V**

We run towards the town centre, aiming for the huge tower that was right in the middle. I think.

Happy stops right before we reach the tower and looks to me eyeing me carefully.

"Natsu. Stop." I look at him. He looks serious, but why would he stop me at a time like this?

"What's wrong? Come on, we have to save Lucy before –"

"Before what?" His expression isn't one of anger or sadness. It's more like a waiting one. NO an impatient one. He was waiting for something. But what was he waiting for? Lucy wasn't going to save herself. Well, not any time soon.

"Before she gets hurt – duh. Come on, I bet you she's in trouble." I say, leaping ahead then pausing to wave him over. He shakes his head and instead sits on the ground waiting for something but what is he waiting for!?

"What are you doing? We have to save Lucy!" I am getting annoyed now, Happy is my best friend. Getting annoyed at him, is really rare. More rare than Gray having his clothes on. What has gotten into him? He is never like his, he is always right beside me. Agreeing with me to say the least.

"Tell me. The real reason you try to save Lucy all the time. Be honest." He says sternly. Sternly? Not only is Lucy wearing off on me, Carla seems to be wearing off on him as well.

"How could you not know? Are you really Happy?"

"I am, Natsu." If he is really Happy, that means he's planning something. And when Happy plans something, most of the time it isn't good. But, I'm really hoping it's one of those times where his plan is a smart one. Like the type Lucy comes up with.

But how could he not know. Happy would know, right? I'm so confused. Is he, or is he not Happy. Whichever way, I'm going to remind him.

"Mph. Lucy is our nakama, our team mate. We never leave nakama behind."

"WRONG!" Happy explodes he looks angry now. "That isn't why, and you know it. Of everyone, _you _save _her _the most. Why don't you admit it?"

He's shouting. All of the villagers are inside now. The sun has started to set.

HOW. CAN. I. BE. WRONG. Isn't that what nakama do? Now I know he is up to something. Either that, or he is trying to tell me something. OR, he isn't really Happy.

"I can't be wrong. Lucy…" I look down, unsure of how to say this. "Lucy is different. She's different to everyone else. Different to the master, Gray, Erza even you Happy. Different to Lisanna, Igneel, everyone and anyone else." I pause, unsure of what I am saying, the only thing I know now, is that it's true.

With my dragon senses, I hear him mutter something along the lines of _dense_. What does dense mean? "Why? What makes her different? Only you know this Natsu." His voice is softer know. What is he trying to get me to realise? It's working, sort of.

"She makes me feel…" I stop. I don't know anymore.

"Don't worry Natsu, I know you'll figure it out soon." He's flying now, waiting for me. I look up, he's smiling once more. It really is Happy. My relief ends short, _how much time have we wasted? _This probably took… I don't know. The sun's almost completely down now.

"YEAH, she'll probably be mad at us for taking so long! Come on, fly me to the top of that tower!"

"Aye, sir!"

"YOU HEAR THAT LUCY? WE'RE COMING TO SAVE YOU!"

* * *

**Lucy P.O.V**

I heard him. That means he heard me. That means he's coming to save me. Just like always. I believe in him.

I open my eyes, the sound of his reassuring voice waking me. I look up. The chains are broken. _What happened to me? Why was I like that? Why did everything hurt so much? _I stop my chain of thoughts before something bad happens again.

There's light once more in the room and I see that I am covered in my own blood, sitting in a puddle of it as well. Whatever happened to me, it's a wonder I'm still alive. My whole body is aching and I hear footsteps come closer. I strain my eyes and see the two again in front of me.

They're laughing at my state.

"I see you're awake little brat. I hope you had a nice dream, it will be the last for a while. That foolish friend of yours was stupid enough to take that request. Either that or my magic is simply too magnificent." That lady is there again, she looks even more intimidating than last time. She reminds me of Evergreen, but she isn't as pretty as Ever. Her eyes wider, pupils smaller and the man standing next to her is just plainly smirking.

"W-what a-are you d-doing….. t-to me-e? W-who are… you? W-why…" My voice is nothing than croaks and gasps for air. My chest is burning, my lungs are suffocating in the thin air.

"Hmm, don't recognise me? What a shame. Well I am Gretchen, remember? Except my name isn't Gretchen. It's Virxi, and I am not that old. Be sure to leave your friend a message."

"W-why -?"

"Because you'll probably be dead by the time he gets here." She smiles than sashays out, leaving the man behind. My eyes widen and I sit there, helpless, even more scared than before.

The man grins, "Don't worry. Your death will be short. We just needed your magic power. Don't ask why, I'll tell you."

I have a feeling he likes to talk, so I nod.

"Hmm, good girl. Celestial magic is rare, more than you think. And for us to be able to reach the full potential of its magic, we need a powerful celestial mage like you. We had to get into your dreams and create another reality, just to bring you here. But all we could find a link to was your fears. So we used that. This dream happened of your own accord. We just took it and copied it here."

He paused. I nod, showing him I understood and he continued.

"We made a job request that only you would set your eyes on, but somehow that idiot team mate of yours got hold of it. It didn't matter anyway. We still got a hold of you. No?"

He smirked, as if nothing could go wrong. But, that idiot team mate is not exactly who this guy thinks he is.

"Why do you need my celestial magic?" I find the strength to stand. I'm still covered in blood but I can stand now. I know Natsu is coming for me. I trust him more than anyone else. That's one of the reasons how I know my feelings are real.

He steps back, a bit shocked at my sudden come back. "Well, you see there is a perfect explanation. The stars, don't they overlook us? Don't they guide us? They tell us where to go. It's because they hold tremendous power. Power that could unleash this world into darkness when used right. We could bring back all that is evil, make the world one with the darkness of the underworld." He's grinning, his smile making his eyes look even wider, his pupils nothing but dots.

"Don't you see? We could make this world one of evil!"

"But why do that?"

"Because, no one deserves to see the light. No one deserves the right to see things bright. We all deserve to see the darkness."

"You're insane. Just who do you think you are?"

"Me, I was abandoned by the stars long ago. I'm a silver key celestial spirit that betrayed, killed, its master. I no longer use my spirit name. Now I am KRAD!"

"Krad? That's a weird name. For a bad guy that is…"

"SHUT UP. ANY LAST WORDS BEFORE YOU NEVER SEE THE DAY LIGHT AGAIN?"

"You don't even have my magic yet!"

"That's what you think. Those thoughts rushing through your head before. They were because we were extracting your magic. It's all gone now. Stars and dreams are a person's interpretation, thoughts. Even if there is a pinch that remains, you'll die soon anyway. All that blood you're losing is not exactly the best type of way to die, but it is already one of many that will cause your beautiful death."

I gulp, "beautiful?"

"Don't you think death is more precious than birth?" He shakes his head. Smiling, he turns and leaves the room. The light slowly fading away.

I'm caught in the middle of a fight between light and darkness. Krad, that's dark backwards. A former celestial spirit. How does he still live?

I'm dying. All those thoughts that went through my head, that's what I think about before I die? It's not pathetic, it's funny how I think of them. In fact, I thought about him the most.

He made me smile, laugh, cry, yell, but he's was always there. He made my heart beat and flutter, he gave me butterflies. All of these things I think, no, learn now. Right before I die. But at least I learnt before it was too late.

I thought I liked him. But it was a lie.

I love him.

Natsu Dragneel.

And that dense idiot better save me. Soon.

* * *

**Waaah! YES, I finally wrote it! ^^**

**At least she accepts that feeling. I hope you think it wasn't too cliché...**

**And yes, I do suck at coming up with names. Lucy agrees with me, and in the next chapter Natsu will too. EVERYONE WILL! (no offence to anyone named Krad) In fact, I think I might change his name... =.=**

**I don't have that much creativity with names, so any suggestions for future characters might be helpful...**

**Well, I hope you liked this chapter and I hope for you to keep reading this story!**

**Bye nee~**


	7. Dreams in Blood

**Herro!**

**WOW! I can't believe I've gotten this far! *sulks* and there's still a bit to go.**

**I never thought it would be _this _long.**

**Chapter 7 and we still haven't gotten up to the really exciting (in my opinion) part!**

**I have the opposite of writers block, I'm just too lazy to type it up sooner! **

**Well, seventh chapter!**

**Oh yeah, warning, there is a bit of fluff!**

* * *

**Lucy P.O.V**

I sob quietly, tears rolling down my bloodied cheeks. I'm too weak to stand now. I fall to the ground without hesitation. I'm sitting down once more.

The chains are slowly lifting up my hands, they're magical. They fix themselves before lifting me harshly and tying me back. The pain worsens, I bite my tongue to stop myself from screaming. The taste of blood fills my mouth and even more pain arises.

Why me? I know there are more out there. Why am I chosen?

True, I have 10 zodiac gate keys, but that doesn't necessarily mean I'm the strongest.

My spirits what will happen to them?

My magic is gone, will I be of no use to the guild?

No, I will be dead.

Will I really die?

Natsu…

NO.

I won't die.

I have to stay alive.

For myself, my celestial spirits, my friends, my guild, for anyone who has ever depended on me.

I need to stay alive for them.

And I will.

I'm not going down without a fight.

* * *

**Natsu P.O.V**

We're outside a room a creepy guy walked out of. Happy sits on my head, we're hiding behind a corner. I have a bad feeling about him. But I get distracted.

A deep, sweet scent fills my nose and I know Lucy's in there. But her scent is weaker than usual. I feel fear clutch at my throat, but I shake it away. She's in trouble. And it's my job to save her.

It's my duty.

"Natsu," Happy whispers into my ear. "Go inside, I'll stay out here and keep a look out."

"Got it, lil' buddy." I nod and leave him behind the corner, sneaking into the hall way before quickly entering, and shutting the door behind me. I hear a quiet sobbing in the darkness, my dragon senses telling me that the crying is coming from Lucy.

I light a flame in my palm and use it as light to see my way.

"W-who's there?"

It was Lucy. She sounded so weak, so hurt, I needed to reach her now.

"It's me," I pause. The crying stopped, and there was a touch of hope in her voice.

"N-Natsu-u?"

"Yeah…" There was then silence before she started crying again.

I followed her weak scent and fairly louder sobbing through the long darkness.

I run until I hear her sobbing loud and clear. I can make out the shape of a limp body in front of me. I hold my hand out and see Lucy.

My heart stops.

She's covered in blood, a puddle of it on the ground as well. She look beat and weak. I feel anger burn through me. I step closer and without hesitation tear off the chains, catching her as she falls onto my chest.

This blood, it's her own.

It covers me and I'm sickened at the thought of what they might had done to her. Her crying quietens down and there's silence between us.

I quickly lower my arms, to softly catch her in them once more. I look down at her.

In the darkness I can still make out her closed eyes. I can feel her consciousness waving and her breath stops every now and then.

Watching her, seeing her like this hurts me so much. This pain is worse than when Igneel left me. It makes me feel even more hopeless. But I caress her cheek and stare at the cold, limp body in my hands.

I can't look at her. I want to turn away and pretend nothing happened. I wish we never left. I wish we could have stayed and gone on like usual.

But now it's too late. She's in my arms.

On the brink of death.

I feel tears well up in my eyes and I try to fight them back, closing my eyes too. I stand there in the silence for a minute before turning away, and slowly walking back to the door.

I feel the darkness surround me, her blood dripping on the cold, stone floor. I make my way through the black and find myself staring at the end. A few steps and I'm staring it face to face.

I take one more look at Lucy before gently pushing the door open with my head.

"Hey Natsu, what took you so-"

I take in the fact he has seen the blood covered Lucy in my arms.

"L-Lucy. Wha- Natsu I-"

I feel a single tear leave my closed eyes and open them to see it lying on her stained cheek.

"Happy. We were too late. But it doesn't matter. Let's leave. I don't have the strength to fight."

"N-Natsu-"

"I'm sorry. I only realised now. Everyone could see it, why couldn't I?"

Happy looks at me questioningly.

I stare at her limp figure, letting the tears fall.

"I-I love her."

"Is that so?"

Startled, I turn around. I see a man dressed in navy robes. His hair is tied back and his smug face makes me sick. My tears soon disappear, replaced by the resurfacing anger inside me.

"You. DID YOU DO THIS? DID YOU DARE HURT LUCY?" I'm yelling at the top of my lungs. I don't care if I have to burn this tower, or the village, or this whole land down. I will not let this go untouched.

"You could say that. It was mostly another's work though."

He steps aside to reveal a woman about Lucy's age, but her blue hair and crazed eyes made her look so much older.

"Hah. First you fall into my trap, get yourself separated, let your friend get hurt, and _then _try to save her? What kind of Fairy Tail mage are you?" She grinned, enjoying herself ten-fold.

"Who-"

"I hope you know that she won't live."

I feel anger and hatred well up inside me, the sadness and loneliness I had once felt coming back and all gathering together. I grasp hold of Lucy, and bring her closer to my chest.

The man frowns.

"We will bring the darkness back, and no other mage will be allowed to live!" She cackles, clearly satisfied with her idea of world domination. She stares at Lucy, then licks her lips.

"All that power, it would have killed her eventually. She was never supposed to live this long."

"And neither were you." The man turns to her. She looks shocked then a bit hurt. He smiles, bows, and then pulls out a polished sword from his sleeve, swinging it at the woman's neck.

And cutting her head off.

I gasped, all those feelings increasing. What power? What does Lucy have that she wants? Why hurt her to get it?

"I didn't need her anymore. She would only get in the way. And neither do I need that 'Lucy'. We've taken all of her magic energy already."

I see Happy fly behind my back. I look towards the man, he had a bold feeling in his eyes.

"Give it back. You don't need her magic. You have your own don't you? JUST WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?"

"I AM KRAD. RULER OF DARKNESS. THERE IS NO ROOM FOR ANY OTHER. SOON THERE WILL BE NO STARS AND I WILL SURFACE AS THE SINGLE STAR OF THE UNIVERSE!"

I stare at the crazed man, trying to ignore the headless body that lay at my feet. Why Lucy? And who in hell is named Krad? Even so, I've never heard of him.

"AND I WILL TAKE MY REVENGE. I WILL BE THE ONLY ONE TO MATTER IN THIS WORLD OF MAGIC. I WILL BE THE FEAR, THE POWER, THE MEANING OF THIS LIFE!"

He's screaming, his voice booming off the walls.

He laughs then stares at me. His black eyes are now red and he glares at me before glowing a red before vanishing. Red.

I fall to my knees.

The headless body of his accomplice lies in a puddle of blood. Why do all this to get power?

_I always knew Lucy was stronger than she looked, but was she really this strong?_

_Did she even know it?_

I look down to Lucy who seems even weaker.

_What did she do to deserve this?_

_She did absolutely nothing._

_Either way, I'm still going to fight for her._

_I'm still going to win for her._

_I'm still going to save both her and her magic._

_It doesn't matter who I'll fight, I'll fight for her._

I notice her keys still on her belt and take them, handing then over to Happy.

"Natsu?"

"Happy."

"You're going after him?"

"Without a doubt. And not alone."

I stand up. I take one more look at Lucy before nodding to myself in determination. Holding Lucy tight I leap through the halls, climbing and jumping over stairs, Happy flying after me.

There's no one else here. My stained clothes and the blood that has been bled now start to paint these walls and floors. As I continue to run, everything goes from white to red.

I run faster. I let my fire rage through my body, letting Lucy feel the warmth without the flame.

I thought Lucy was just a friend. But I was wrong.

I love her.

Lucy Heartfilia.

And that's why I'm going to save her. Now

* * *

**I saw what I was doing to the chapter and decided to end it in a similar way to the last one.**

**I was going to make this longer, but I really wanted it to end like this... gomen!**

**This was mostly Natsu's P.O.V...**

**Well at least they're together now!**

**And the fluff is not too fluffy is it?**

**There's still a long way to go 'til the end and I'm going to keep quiet now or I'll spoil it!**

**Well, thanks for reading and I hope you liked this chapter! Please review, I didn't edit this chapter a lot, and if there is something I could do to improve my story I would love to hear it!**

**Bye nee!~**


	8. Dreams are More

Chapter 8

**Herro! I'm late! GOMEN!**

**BUT**

**I want to thank you for your follows, favourites and reviews! They really do make me happy!**

**Arigatou!**

**Anyway, back to the story, I hope you all enjoy this chapter! The story is soon going to draw to the end! So I hope you're ready~!**

* * *

**Natsu P.O.V**

I keep running.

Higher, further. It seems like one hour has passed and I'm still running.

But I know I'm almost there.

I stare at the grand doors in front of me. They resemble the two that led to this village. Only this time, they have stars engraved on them.

_He must know something about celestial magic._

_What does he know about Lucy?_

I shake my head. My main focus right now is getting Lucy's magic back then getting the hell out of here.

I nod towards the door and reluctantly, Happy pushes it open.

Krad is standing, facing a large gap between the floor and the rooftop.

The room was circular and there were no walls at all. Just magic was keeping the roof afloat, and it from crashing onto us.

His back to us, he laughs then holds up a ribbon. It was a red ribbon, matching the colour of Lucy's blood. Hanging at the bottom was a small jar about the size of my hand. It held a light, golden substance. Lucy's magic.

I watch slowly as he brings it back into his sleeve then turns to face me.

In his other hand he holds a long sword, three times the one he used to kill his comrade.

"Why kill her? Why take Lucy's magic? WHY BELIEVE IN THE DARKNESS?"

"Because without light there is only darkness. And without the stars, the moon shines alone. My wife, the one I killed, used the magic of the moon. I abandoned the magic of the stars, stealing the most powerful and only risky celestial magic in return. Without the moon or stars, there is no light."

"Idiot, you forgot about the sun."

"The sun is a star."

We stand in silence.

"Oh," I mumble. Lucy shifts before fading into unconsciousness again.

"Hmph, the sun may be different to all the stars, but I still say it's one giant one."

"It doesn't matter, I will never allow you to take away the light, let alone Lucy's magic."

He smirks, but my anger suppresses his smile.

"HAPPY! CATCH!" I hear the clink of keys and I throw Lucy into the air, Happy catching her. I then burst into flames, launching myself at Krad.

"FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!"

I throw my right fist and smash it into his chest. He then steps back before stepping to the side. He yells before launching an electrified black ball at me. I jump to my left.

His image glitches before returning. I straighten, shocked, but then quickly comeback at him.

HE seems unaffected, unaware of his sudden change, but it doesn't slow him either. He gains speed and runs towards me. I dodge, whizzing around to face his back.

I go to attack but he disappears in a cloud of smoke before reappearing behind me, kicking me to the roof. He then sends more of his electricity back at me.

They're different compared to others though.

They're black.

Dark shots of lightning.

I shake off my confusion and face him, serious once more.

He doesn't seem affected and none of my hits are missing him.

I light my flames stronger and continue going at him, but all he does is send dark balls of electricity back my way. Over and over I throw fist and foot at him, seeming to do nothing against his seemingly immortal body.

Argh! I yell before reaching my hand out. By chance I grab the bottle containing Lucy's magic and lean back. His eyes widen then quickly sharpen, reaching out to grab it back.

I'm grabbed from behind, then thrust into the air. I take in my surroundings. I see Lucy's hand and some of her hair behind the door. I look up and see Happy frowning at me.

"C'mon, let's go. We need to get out of here now."

I nod and we zoom off towards the door.

I hear him yell behind us and Happy goes faster.

We reach the door but I feel a hand grab my hair from behind. I quickly throw the bottle into Lucy's lap, before forcefully turned to face the man. He smiles, then we disappear in a cloud of smoke.

* * *

**Lucy P.O.V**

I wake up to find myself leaning against a door. I'm not in the darkness anymore. Instead in a hallway painted red.

All I can remember is seeing Natsu's fire before I passed out.

My head's aching but I stand up. I hear a soft clunk and see a jar filled with a gold coloured element. I look around. There's no one here. Not even Natsu. Did I imagine the whole thing?

Most of my blood is dry, some of it I can tell was wiped off.

I pick up the jar and examine it closely. It's my magic. I hold it to my chest then bring it out again. Gone.

I feel a sudden burst of energy, now I know it's back. The connection was strong enough for it to return to my body. I nod to myself.

I then see my keys lying next to me, and I pick them up before anything else. I fumble them but before the chance to call one is mine, the room turns into a bright light before fading into darkness.

"Lucy…"

I look up. It's the King.

"Wha- What happened?"

"I'm here to warn you. This may only last a short time."

"What will?"

"And this is only available when your heart demands it the most."

"What?"

"When you're dreams tell you something is wrong."

"M-my dreams?"

"Indeed. You're dreams are what make up the constellation that guides you."

"B-but lately…"

"I know. That's when you're dreams are warning you."

"Of what?"

"That you are ready."

"For what? What are you talking about? What am I ready for?"

"That is something only you can know."

"Wha- I don't…"

"Listen. As long as your stars are together, you'll be perfectly fine. Let the constellation that makes up you come alive.

You are different Lucy Heartfilia. You are the only one whose dreams are aligned. Whose powers are aligned, and who's perfectly in sync with the stars. You were born under the first star, and you'll die under the first star. Your soul belongs to them.

Believe in your feelings. Let them light up the constellation that unlocks your true self. Let your heart, dreams be the key."

I stare in awe, but shortly after, he disappears and the hall becomes red once more.

A dream…

But it wasn't a dream. It was a nightmare. It made me feel horrible. I felt so alone. There was nothing there. I was afraid of nothing. There was nothing at all. I hated nothing. I loved…

I look down to my keys.

No feelings at all. That wasn't a dream. It was a nightmare, a dream of lies. So does that mean, everything I felt there was a lie too?

I experienced my nightmare in real life. But it became a dream then. Thet's when I realised my feelings for…

My feelings.

My dreams.

My heart.

I love Natsu Dragneel.

I don't want to be alone.

I will stay strong.

In the end, they all come back to him.

_Does that mean-_

A magic circle of a shining gold colour appears at my feet.

_He's the key?_

It glows a bright white.

_And I'll only find this power when it's all aligned._

The light starts to crawl onto my body.

_Because they're all parts of this constellation. Does that make right now one of the only times I'll be able to use my own key?_

The white glow crawls up to my hip. I nod and close my eyes.

_This is my key._

It reaches my chest.

_My love is my key._

It reaches my shoulders.

_I'll unlock my true constellation._

It covers me completely.

"LET THE STARS ALIGN.

KEY OF MY HEART, DREAM AND SOUL.

UNLOCK MY CONSTELLATION!"

I chant out loud, holding my eyes shut.

I lift my arms out and feel the light around me glow.

I welcome it.

It glows brighter and my body is lifted slowly into the air.

My hair, now a glowing white, flies and I feel it pulled in this tremendous amount of energy.

Slowly I sense it lengthen. My clothes disappear, but I feel them soon return in a different form.

I feel a large amount of pressure in my back that is soon relieved and I feel a huge amount of magic being struck into me.

I open my eyes. The bright white light is no longer white. It's now a shining gold.

I feel the presence of my keys beneath me, sensing that something is going to happen.

I look up at the roof and a burst of golden starlight arrives.

* * *

**SOOOOO Fluffy/cheesy, I know! I just couldn't help it! + a bit shorter than usual...**

**I kind of got off track with the summary so had to retract and put the story more on line. SO it got kinda confusing…**

**EXPLANATION TIME:**

**Her nightmare came true, it happened.**

**Her nightmare; she thought it was a dream then a nightmare, before realising it was in fact a dream.**

**In this dream she realises her feelings.**

**Her nightmare wasn't disguised, it was her dream that was. If it didn't happen, she wouldn't have realised her feelings.**

**I hope that makes sense… Tried to sum up all of that blabber there…**

**Next chapter is going to be a bit longer… *shuts mouth***

**Please review! I don't know if the story is going well if you don't… **

**But you don't have to if you don't want to! *waves arms about***

**Bye nee~**


	9. Dreams Align: Transformation

**GOMEN! I'm late. Again... TT^TT**

**I think I'll upload whenever I finish a chapter now... Had this chapter finished for ages...**

**But I hope I haven't kept you too long, so I present to you... CHAPTER 9!**

* * *

**Lucy P.O.V**

As the golden light began to fade, I looked down to see changes.

The outfit I had worn, the blood, my wounds, all gone. Instead, my skin glowed like never before, and I felt more power surge through my veins.

I had black vines that crawled up from my left wrist to my left shoulder. On my right arm, white vines went from wrist to shoulder. My top and skirt were gone, instead, a pale gold dress, short up front but lengthening to reach my ankles at the back. The edge ruffled and frilled. It came up to a twist at my neck that didn't tie around my back. My hair had grown longer, now reaching my hip, let out and flowing in the amount of magic that had been released. The major change, however, were the light, golden, angelic wings that came from my back. They were a light, paler gold, almost white, and complemented my hair and dress.

I now find myself being lowered to the ground, the moment my bare feet touch the blood coloured floor, a magic circle forms, and a blast of white spreads from beneath me. The hall goes from red to white.

I look down to my hands. The guild mark was still there, but instead of the normal light pink, it became a sparkling black. It resembled the night sky.

I then feel a cold feeling on my chest. The dress' ribbons had finally tied at my neck, a key hanging on my front from where they had crossed. It was a gold key, but black and white ribbons were wound around it. The end took form with the points of a star, and little silver stars glittered the key, making it sparkle and shine.

This is my key.

This is my true power, my true form.

I turn my head to look at the wings on my back. I don't know what to do. I can't fly. I panic, an over whelming sense of uncertainty erupting in me.

_I can't do this, what can I do? I have never been like this before. I'm unsure. What if I fail, mess up? I don't know why I am here, why I am in this form?_

I slide to my feet, my wings still folded up and I bring my hands to my eyes.

I feel so lost. The tears well up and start to fall, sliding down my cheek if not caught in the palms of my hands. I slowly bring them in front of me to observe them.

They're still my hands, I'm still me.

This is just a part I will rarely be able to see.

I look back to my keys, which are now lying in front of me. I reach out and grab them, quickly pulling out Loke's key.

"Open gate-"

"Lucy, don't worry. I'm here."

I see feet appear before me, and I look up to see Loke's serious, but caring face.

I jump up to hug him. I start to cry into his shoulder. We stand like this for a minute.

"Lucy. I know this is difficult. Honestly, I've never seen anything like it."

I pull back and look up through tear clouded eyes.

"But you are Natsu's, Happy's and your only chance to get out of here, and maybe even save the whole world!"

"But it was my magic that started it."

"No, it was your magic that will stop it."

I look him in the eye. Tears dry, and I feel my strength returning.

"Listen. Before you woke, Natsu and Happy were taken by Krad and gave you back your magic."

"How do you know, why haven't you stopped him?"

"I'm tied not only to you Lucy, but to your magic as well. Repayment for saving my life, remember?"

I nod.

"I am aware of everything that happens to your magic, but with it not in your body, I couldn't really leave the Celestial world – safely."

"Hmm, you did great Loke. Thankyou. I guess it's my turn to save the day."

"Yes. But I reckon you might want to know how to use those."

He points to the wings on my back. I nod sheepishly. He smiles.

"Easy, just dream."

"What?"

Before I could get an answer he vanishes.

If a dream started this, that means my dream is my key to doing anything. My key.

I look down to the key on my dress, holding my hand over it. I close my eyes, remembering all the times Happy took me and we flew. From the day we met, to all of the times where I was saved.

As I open my eyes I feel my wings spread open. I nod in determination then jump, launching myself in the sir, hovering for a moment before slowly moving from one place to another, wobbling slightly. Once I had gotten used to it, I stop and practice landing. After a few crashes and a bit more sore landings, I had aced it.

Smiling in approval of my quick (more like an hour) learning I leapt off again, zooming through the hall and downstairs from the roof top, not holding back in my speed. My flight left behind streaks of gold, and the red tower starts to turn white once more.

I had spent an hour practicing flight, and who knows how long it had been since Natsu and Happy left me, but I have doubts they're perfectly fine.

No, I shouldn't.

Even if they are hurt, they'll be strong. They won't give up. They know I'll come and they know that I'll be there for them as long as they'll be there for me.

Natsu, I'm coming to save you.

**Natsu P.O.V**

I wake up face to face with the red floor. I must have been knocked out after he got me and Happy.

Happy, Lucy.

I get up quickly and take in my surroundings. This was the room where I found Lucy. Happy is sleeping next to me, but I don't see Lucy. He must've not found her. Yet.

"So you're awake."

I look behind me and see him move closer.

I caught a whiff of his smell then realise what I thought was not possible.

"You're a celestial spirit."

He smirks, "was."

"Huh?"

Almost as if on cue, Loke appears beside me.

"Hey," he states calmly.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" I shout, surprised. Is Lucy nearby?

He looks to Krad then tilts his head down.

"Muzir, how could you survive so long without a master? I THOUGHT YOU WOULD BE DEAD BY NOW."

"Hmph, I fed on magical power. Who do you think those villagers are? They're mages of whom I have stolen their magic power and left nothing but their lives. Not even their memory."

"Wait. Who's Muzir? How come Lucy has her memory?" I ask in confusion. What's going on?

Loke sighs, "Krad is Muzir. Krad isn't his real name."

I gasp. They both bring their hands to their faces.

"Anyway, I am here to tell you that the king has seen what you're doing and has planned to put a stop to it."

"Hmph. I can't do anything without the girl's magic. Neither the boy nor the cat have it. Meaning they gave it back to her at one point."

"But you will be destroyed. Sent to another place."

Loke is serious. An order from the king sounds scary enough as it is.

Muzir smirks, "I killed my master to get away from my home world. I don't want to be sent to another."

I butt in.

"So I understand about Muzir. From what I seen he's…"

"An electric type celestial spirit. He can create electricity. He doesn't have much strength over controlling it though."

"Yeah, you're here for an order from the king. Where's Lucy?"

"LUCY! SHE'S WOKEN UP!"

"SHE HAS!?" I and Muzir shout in unison.

"SHE'S BEEN AWAKE FOR THE PAST 10 MINUTES! I NEED TO GET TO HER PRONTO! I'M ALSO RUNNING OUT OF TIME TOO!"

And with that, Loke disappears in a cloud of smoke.

"Natsu… What do we do now?" Happy asks from behind me. He must have woken up and caught on to what we were talking about.

"We beat this guy to pulp. Muzir, you're going to fall here and now, on behalf of the Celestial King." If that's what he's going to face by charge, for taking all of that magic away, taking away Lucy's, he's going to get what he deserves.

"Too bad I've already captured you." I feel chains wind around my arms and legs then hoist me into the air. Happy is almost completely covered in chains, but is tied to the ground.

Muzir walks towards me and starts shooting balls of lighting and dark matter my way. He sometimes misses but it hurts when he does ht. He must have gained a lot of power from the magic he stole.

"When did you?"

"While you were busy talking to Leo."

"Who's – oh…"

Loke's real name. Celestial spirits sure do like to change their names.

"ARRRRRGH" I yell. He's hitting me with all he's got, waiting until I'm the one who falls.

"Maybe the girl will come crawling back, hearing you in pain! She'll give up her magic to me in exchange for your life."

"NEVER! LUCY KNOWS I CAN BEAT YOU!"

"THEN WHY HAVEN'T YOU BEATEN ME YET?"

I struggle in the chains. I light myself a flame and melt the chains from my body.

Happy squeezed out of his.

"Natsu! The chains were loose!"

"That's great little buddy!"

"Not for long…"

Muzir throws a giant thunder bolt our way. I duck, pulling Happy down with me.

"ARGH!" I look down to see I've broken my leg. Happy doesn't look too good either. He's still sore from probably squeezing his life out to get out of those chains. They weren't loose.

I smile at him, trying to reassure him.

Muzir laughs.

"How about I end this right now! Face it! Either way you won't survive!"

He steps back to throw one last bolt but the door behind us comes crashing in.

A white light shines, and the room goes from red to white. A golden coloured magic outlines the features of a person.

A voice booms from the golden light.

"Leave them alone. Why don't you face your true enemy? The stars."

* * *

**Well the last bit was kind of tacky... Not my fault, wait, it is... *sulks in corner***

**Oh well, I hope you enjoyed! I think I talk too much.**

**So bye for now!**

**Bye nee~**


	10. Dreams Align: Final Battle

**Dear Readers, I am proud (and a bit sad) to present the final chapter of A Stellar Dream!**

**So I did go off topic towards the end, but I hope you enjoyed it.**

**And now I bring to you chapter 10!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

The light faded and there stood Lucy. Natsu and Happy gasp at her current form, their jaws dropping to the floor. She looked… beautiful. Stunning. Incredible.

She opens her eyes, having closed them at entrance, and points a finger at Muzir.

"This is now a fight of the stars. You have broken the celestial law, you will receive punishment."

Muzir is taken back, he knew she had power, let alone this much. He narrows his eyes and launches at her.

She dodges to the left, quick on her bare feet. "What have you done is despicable, I can't believe a celestial spirit like you exists. You stabbed your mage. You killed them."

"THEY THOUGHT I WAS CRAZY."

"YOU ARE!"

Lucy strikes with a counter attack. She brings her hands to her sides, light being drained from them and forming into a lance of light. She brings her arms back then throws her light at him. It strikes him and he yells. He then summons a huge orb of dark magic and shoots at her.

She disappears.

"LUCY!" Natsu and Happy shout in unison.

A shower of light strikes down on Muzir.

Lucy was flying, her wings gracefully extending behind her. Their golden colour made the whole room look evil. She looked like an angel.

Muzir was struck bad, but didn't hesitate to get back onto his feet.

He was bleeding now, in more places than Natsu could count.

Lucy barely misses the next attack. Muzir shoots an endless number or black magic lances her way grazing and hurting her shoulder. She screams in pain. She dips low then comes back in front of him a sudden wave of energy bursting from her feet, striking Muzir hard. He stumbles back.

She then sends out simple slashes of celestial energy missing him, as he jumps up and spins sending a small tornado of black energy toward her. She's hit again and her glow falters.

Muzir smiles. He's getting closer to victory. But Lucy doesn't give up. She sends out one more attack with all her might, a shot of celestial energy that pierces his stomach. He howls in pain.

Lucy lands back on the ground. She looks to Natsu.

"Natsu!?" She tilts her head to the side, as if asking for something.

Happy gasps then whispers in Natsu's ear. He looks to him then Lucy who nods. He nods in agreement then gets back onto his feet.

Muzir sees and goes to attack Natsu. Lucy notices and leaps, reaching out one of her wings to defend the attack.

"LUCY!" Natsu shouts. Lucy draws her wings back in. She knew she wouldn't need them from now on so she lets them go, and in a flash they disappear. The sharp pain remains. But she knows her transformation will end soon anyway. She looks to Natsu once more.

"You ready Natsu?"

"You bet."

They stand back to back and Happy flies to the back of the room. They hold their arms out and grasps each other's hand.

"UNISON RAID!"

A bursting flash of flame and stellar light blend and a beam of pure magic energy appears and pierces straight through Muzir. He falls, defeated, and he can't do anything about it.

Finally they finish, and Muzir lies limp on the floor. "Did you kill him?" Happy asks.

Natsu shrugs, then howls out in pain, remembering his injured leg.

He looks back to Lucy who he has noticed has changed back to her regular form.

**Natsu P.O.V**

That was so cool.

"THAT WAS SO COOL! HOW THE HECK DID YOU DO THAT? YOU GOTTA TEACH ME."

She smiles then stumbles.

"Are you okay?" I ask. She looks bit weak, but she remains standing.

She nods. "A celestial transformation. Will only happen when I align with my stars."

"And how do you do that?"

"To tell you the truth, I don't know. But, my celestial sprits will be there with me throught the journey."

"And so will I."

Well, it's now or never. Happy flew out of the room, calling that he was going to go back to the guild and try get some help. There was no way we could get back on our own.

"Lucy…"

I can't say it. We're alone but I still can't say it.

"Natsu…" Her face reddens.

"Natsu, I… I… I-Iloveyou…"

What?

"What did you say?"

"I-I… I… love..."

We stand there, silent for a minute looking into each other's eyes.

"You."

I re go through my head what jus happened.

I blush a little then smile.

"I… I love you too Luce…"

She gasps in surprise. She wasn't expecting anything in return.

I smile and hug her, she hugs me back.

We slowly draw back and catch hold of each other's gaze. We stay like that for a few mere seconds before slowly pulling into a short, sweet kiss.

**Lucy P.O.V**

We lean back, eyes half closed. I then embrace him. These mutual feelings for one another, the ones we share, are true. And thank God they are.

He holds me and I let him. Please let this moment never end.

Damn. I jinxed it.

"Umm… If you two love birds are done, I think we have a problem…"

We pull back suddenly and turn to face the blue cat, red faced.

"Stupid cat…" I mutter. "What is it?"

"Umm, the door disappeared… How do we get back?"

Natsu and I let our jaws drop to the ground. "WHAT!?"

Happy grabs hold of Natsu, since he can't exactly walk, and we head towards where we came in.

"Damn it, how do we get back now?" Natsu groans.

I stop to think. "There has to be a way out. After all, Muzir and Vori had to get out somehow… That reminds me… What happened to Vori anyway?"

Natsu looks down, "She… Muzir got to her…"

I look down. Despicable. I sigh. "Maybe we should look back in the tower."

And with that we set off.

~Time skip~

We find the door. It resembles the one in my dreams. I take one more glance at it before gently pushing it open.

**Normal P.O.V**

They find themselves outside of the huge house.

"WE'RE BACK HERE!?" The three shout in unison.

They look around. The sun was setting once more.

_How long has it been?_ They all wondered.

They shook off the thought however and left straight away, refusing to turn back as if they'd be sucked into it again.

They never bothered to question how this happened or what has happened to Muzir.

Instead they got on the next train to Magnolia.

The three got off the train. Happy was carrying Natsu and they were all tired.

"Let's get you to the guild first Natsu," Lucy spoke first. "Let Wendy heal you, maybe help wrap up your leg, then we can all go home.

Natsu nodded in agreement, still sick from the journey.

They slowly made their way to the guild hall. Stopping every now and then to rest. Natsu was feeling better but Happy was tired from carrying him around so Lucy took over.

They finally reached the guild. Natsu was leaning on Lucy's back, an arm around her for support. Happy had used all his flying magic up, so he was walking on the ground on the other side, next to Lucy. Together they struggled to open the huge guild doors, sighing with relief once opened. The whole guild turn to face them. It had been five days since they left on the mission and the guild was beginning to worry.

"They've returned!" Cried out Mirajane, and the whole guild cheer for the return of the guild mates.

"Tell us what happened!" Called out Levy. And so began explanation.

~Time Skip (again) ~

The whole guild was intrigued. Of course, Lucy and Natsu skipped the whole love realising detail.

"Woah, you had it tough."

"I could've done it quicker."

"That was amazing Lucy-san!"

"Took you long enough."

"I' assuming you didn't hurt yourself a lot in the process?" Lucy and Natsu silence at Erza's remark.

She sighs, "Please tell me you don't have any life threatening injuries."

They shake their heads.

"Natsu broke his leg, I hurt my shoulder and Happy…" Everyone looked down to the said cat, who was nibbling away at one of his rewarded fishes.

"Hmm, Wendy?" Erza turned to the girl.

"Oh, yes Erza-san!" She got on her knees and started work on Natsu's leg, before soon moving on to Lucy's shoulder. "There, all better. Just take it easy for the next few days…"

Natsu however jumped up and laughed at the faces of his once worried guild mates.

"The whole story! That was long, now LET'S PARTY!" The whole guild soon cheer again to his idea, but of all people, Happy flies up to object.

"Huh? What's wrong little buddy?"

"You forgot one part…"

"We did?"

"You did?" Everyone questioned.

"Yes. The part where you and Lucy confessed your undying love for each other~"

Lucy and Natsu immediately turned red. "COME HERE YOU MANGY LITTLE CAT!"

"HAPPY YOU'RE IN BIG TROUBLE!"

And so he flew off laughing, Lucy and Natsu chased him, and the whole guild was back to the way it was before. Sort of.

* * *

**So there you go!**

**Please review if you liked and I hope you would like to read my future stories!**

**I am thinking of writing a Soul Eater fan fiction as well. And I might be publishing a HappyxCarla (or Charle) one shot soon, just for fun ^^ If you'd like to see it just let me know!**

**Thank you for taking the time to read my story and until next time,**

**Bye nee~**


End file.
